finally
by cjkel280
Summary: Bella finally realizes that Jake s the one for her. one-shot may tur multi- chapter


It's been three weeks since Edward left me alone in the woods. Four weeks since I fell in love with my best friend Jacob Black. And two weeks since Jake started ignoring me. So all in all, this past month has been pure hell.

Standing up from my seat in front of my bedroom window, I decide that I was going to talk to Jake weather he wanted me too or not. I walk over to my closet and shuffle through my things until I find the black skinny jeans that stick to me like a second skin and a simple grey tank that match the grey chucks that I stuff my feet into as I head towards the stair case.

I carefully step down the steps, only stumbling once on decent, hmm, I think to myself, I must be growing out of my clumsy phase. I walk into the kitchen and start to grab a cereal bowl out of the cabinet when I see Charlie is already at the table and has made be breakfast.

" Hey, kiddo," he says, never looking up from the paper that he was reading.

"Hey dad, I'm going over to the rez later, and probably won't be back till late," I reply, not knowing how Jake will react to seeing me again.

"It's ok, me and Billy are going over to Sue's to have dinner with her and Harry."

"That's great! Tell Harry and Sue that I said hi," at this he looked up from his paper.

"Are you going to see Billy? Because I noticed that you didn't ask me to tell him hi for you," Charlie says with a perfectly cocked eyebrow.

Great going Swan, I think to myself as I stutter out a quick response . "Umm…Y-yeah, I was planning on g-going to…umm…see Jake today?"

"Is that so…" He trails off, a sly smile slowly spreading across his aged face.

"Uh…Yeah," I say, wondering what the old man was up to now.

I quickly finished my breakfast and washed out my dishes before I grabbed my keys and headed out to my truck, yelling a goodbye to Charlie.

I pass the La Push sign and my nerves are completely on edge. Will Jake be happy to see me? Or Is he going to tell me to just leave? Why was he ignoring me in the first place, I questioned myself over and over again.

I turn onto the familiar driveway that leads to the Blacks small red house , and can't help the huge grin that breaks across my face at the prospect of see my Jacob in a few mere moments.

I slowly pull to a stop at the end of the drive and take the key out of the ignition, before jumping out of the cab. I walk nervously up to the door and knock three sharp times. The door is soon opened by Billy who doesn't look shocked to see me. Hmm… wonder why – note the sarcasm. "Hi," I say " Is Jake here?"

" Yeah, he's asleep in his room, do you want to come in and wait for him to get up or do you want to do it yourself. The boy sleeps too much as it is anyway!" Billy says with a slight smile.

I smile back and reply, " I'll wake him up."

Billy rolls away from the door and smiles slyly at me. Looks like him and Charlie have been conspiring this morning, I think as I walk down the hall that leads to Jakes room.

I raise my hand to knock, but pull away at the last second, and reach for the door knob instead. I twist it slowly so that it doesn't squeak, and inch it open just enough for me to slip in. Once I'm inside, I tiptoe over to where Jake is sleeping peacefully. I stop to look at him , smiling brightly at how much my heart swells by just being near him.

Shaking my head of the thought, I lean down and gently press my lips to his cheek. I kiss the corner of his mouth next and feel it twitch slightly ,but I keep going, kissing him full on the mouth now. At this he wakes up completely, and sucks in a sharp breath through his nose. I pull away some and smile down at him.

"morning," I say, trying hard not to laugh at the look of shock on his face.

"Uh…hey?" He chocks out.

"So, now that your up, what do you want to do? I was thinking that we could go down to our log on first beach, and then maybe come back here and work on the rabbit for a bit," I suggest with a giant smile on my face

"What, did you finally get over Fuckward?" he asks innocently.

"As a matter of fact, I did, two and a half weeks ago. But there's this other guy that I can't get my mind off of, and the problem is, I think he's ignoring me," I reply truthfully.

" Really Bells? Fuckward finally leaves and I STILL don't get a shot?" he asked sounding hurt, and jutting out his bottom lip in an adorable pout that I just want to bite.

Not being able to stand it anymore, I kiss him. For real this time.

He didn't respond at first, but once he got over his shock, he took charge . what started out as a sweet, quickly turned into a heated one that made me squirm on the inside and my core heat up instantly.

Jake ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking, no demanding for entrance, and who was I to deny him? As soon as I opened my mouth, Jake started to explore, nipping sucking, and tasting everything that he could reach . I moaned as I twisted my hands into his hair, pulling him as close to my as possible while his hands were everywhere, grabbing my hip, fisting my hair, running up and down my sides. It was too much and not enough at the same time, I felt like I was going to explode with my need for him.

All to soon for my liking, we had to pull away to breath, both panting hard and beaming at each other.

"Ya know, if that's the reaction I'm going to get, I'll start to pout more often!" Jake said in a breathy laugh.

I rolled my eyes as I said, " you do that."

His face suddenly turning serious, he asks, " Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I start to giggle, but when I see that he was for real, I look him straight in the eye and say," Yes Jacob Black, I will do you the HUGE honor of becoming your girlfriend."

" Geeze Bells, it's not that big an honor," he laughs.

" Says the guy who's been trying to get into my pants since I got here."

" I blame it on teenage hormones and besides, you're the one who just woke me up by molesting my face." Jake challenges with a shit eating grin on his face.

"As if you didn't enjoy it!"

"Hmm… it's been a while, I think I forgot if I liked it or not." He says with an expecting smile on his lips

"Then I guess I'll just have to remind you then," I say , leaning forward and barley brushing my lips against his. I pull back slowly, and chuckle at the pained expression he had on.

"God Bells! You're such a fucking tease!" he growled out, grabbing the back of my neck, and crashing our lips together in another searing kiss.

He pried my lips apart , and shoved his tongue in my mouth before I could even move my hands to his hair. I moan as he roughly grabs my ass and pulls me closer to him, rubbing me along his thigh as he does.

There was a slight chuckle at the door that made us break apart and me blush three different shades of red at once.

" I guess you got him up," Billy says, a huge grin plastered across his face.

**A/N: THIS MAY TURNNINTO A MUTI-CHAPTER STORY IF YOU GUYS ASK FOR IT, BUT FOR NOW ITS JUST A ONE SHOT…**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sadly ;(**


End file.
